


Evil Angel

by spiralicious



Series: Fall Challenge [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Inuromp, Crack, F/M, Kouga/Kirara 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga is in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Angel

**Author's Note:**

> The title's from a Breaking Benjamin song.
> 
> Part of the Fall Challenge at inuromp that went from September 1st until December 31st 2009. Participants were asked to pick a non-canon pairing and to pick between two lists of 15 prompts each (Crunchy or Creamy).
> 
> List and Prompt (# and Theme): Crunchy, #5, Sweat It Out
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp at livejournal under the username kattrip033.

Kouga had no idea why he was in trouble. He could think of several reasons why he should be in trouble but he didn’t know which of his transgressions had set off the fully transformed fire-cat chasing him. She had been warning him repeatedly about flirting lately and he did suck off Ginta last week but Kouga was sure that didn’t count. It was Ginta after all. He had spied on Sesshoumaru and Kaede but Kouga didn’t think that warranted punishment either. Yesterday he had walked in on Kagome at the hot springs but there was no way she could have known about that unless...

“Damnit!”

The mutt had ratted him out. Kouga decided that the puppy would suffer the next time he saw him.

Kirara had discovered several months ago, unbeknownst to Kouga, that the sex was much better if she chased him around first and had taken up randomly attacking him while transformed. She knew it was mean to scare him like that but she also knew that he had probably done something to deserve it.


End file.
